Dubsta
The Benefactor Dubsta is a four-door SUV in Grand Theft Auto V ''and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Dubsta features classic European styling and features many elements that bear strong resemblance to a Mercedes-Benz G-Class 463 (more precisely, a G65 AMG, as the car has a V12 engine. However, the in-game version has a 6.5L supercharged V12, where the real life G65 AMG has a 6.0L twin turbo V12. The G65 is not yet sold in the United States however, being reserved for the European market). The overall styling is very square, putting emphasis on its off-road purpose in favour of appearance. At the base of the front, a large plastic front bumper, spanning the entire width is visible. Above this bumper, a main, chrome-trimmed central grille is positioned on an elevated area of the front. There are rectangular turn indicator lamp units either side of the grille, whose lower edge is in line with the bottom of the vent for the grille. Above the turn indicators, the main headlamp units are larger and also rectangular. The headlamp units have upper edges that are in line with the top of the main grille. The front quarter areas are almost entirely covered by very wide wheel arch flaring, adding to the muscular appearance of the vehicle. The bonnet/hood features an elevated area similar to both vehicles that it is based on. The windscreen also begins at a height higher than the base of the A pillar, like both of its inspirations. The sides continue the utilitarian and rugged theme, featuring straight lines for the main body line and edges for greenhouse windows. The line that separates the side of the body from the roof is also completely straight. At the base of the A pillars, the car features what appear to be large, plastic rear-view mirrors. The rear wheel arches are similar in appearance to the front, but are less elevated from the body. Performance GTA V The Dubsta features very high ground clearance, such that its axles and differential can be viewed from a slightly high angle. The SUV features a high displacement engine, presumably a V12 engine based on the badge on the back, but sounds more like a American V8 engine. This is sent through a permanent four wheel drive system, and then finally through large, high-profile tyres to the ground. The Dubsta is one of the most capable off-roading SUV's in GTA V. It has the ability to climb over rocks and make it up steep mountains without getting damaged at all and without hesitation, as its V12 supplies an excellent amount of torque. This SUV sadly suffers from massive body roll both on-road and off-road due to its narrowness. Going over bumps or small debris at high speeds may flip the vehicle entirely. Its heavy weight can be useful when ramming other cars or pushing them. By feathering the throttle, it is possible to push a medium weight car with ease. The V12 engine, if untuned, will struggle against the weight and thus it cannot attain high speeds, and has average acceleration. GTA V Overview Gallery Dubsta-GTAV-Front.png|A purple Dubsta in GTA V (Rear quarter view). BenefactorDubsta-Front-GTAV.png|A red Dubsta in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Dubsta,Benefactor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Dubsta_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Dubsta.jpg|Promotional image for Los Santos Customs. Variants dubsta2 There is a modified version of the Dubsta that spawns at the meeting points for Offroad truck Races which sports certain modifications that are not available at Los Santos Customs. This variant has the same performance stats as the regular Dubsta, but all of the trim and chrome details have been blacked-out. This model also features more shallow roof indentations and a black bullbar, black rear guard, tailgate-mounted spare tyre and black side-step. The design details of this variant seem to be inspired by the Mercedes-Benz G Class models modified by the aftermarket tuning company Brabus. Prior to Heists Update, this variant had no manufacturer badge on the garage stats popup if obtained in GTA Online on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 version. They can also be found in the mission Trevor Philips Enterprises, to get the car, just kill the Aztecas in the door of the meth lab and take it to the garage. This variant can spawn in two different heavily customized forms in the enhanced edition of ''Grand Theft Auto V (and Grand Theft Auto Online ). Dubsta2-GTAV-Front.png|A blacked-out variant of the Dubsta known as Dubsta II. (Rear quarter view). Dubsta-GTAV-DubstaIIVariant.png|The blacked-out Dubsta on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dubsta2Customized-GTAVPC-Front.png|A modified dubsta2 in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Dubsta2Customized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|A modified dubsta2 in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Dubsta 6x6 Main Article: Dubsta 6x6 There is a 6-wheeled off-road pickup truck variant that was added in the I'm Not a Hipster Update called Dubsta 6x6, based on the 6-wheeled variant of the Mercedes-Benz G63. BenefactorDubsta6x6-Front-GTAV.png|Dubsta 6x6, the 6-wheeled variant of the Dubsta. Customization (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded *The standard Dubsta can not have a black bullbar and winch without lights. *The Dubsta II "Stock" modifications listed above are not removable in Los Santos Customs. *Grilles, Side-Step and Tailgate menus do not appear in LSC for the Dubsta II. Locations GTA V Dubsta * Commonly seen all throughout Los Santos, especially in the Rockford Hills area. * Occasionally spawns in front of the Vinewood Garage. Dubsta2 * Seen in the mission Trevor Philips Industries. * Blacked-out variant usually spawns at the two off-road truck race meeting points. * A pre-modified version (Gold or Chrome) can sometimes be found at Hillcrest Avenue in Vinewood Hills near the Normandy Drive intersection. * A pre-modified version can sometimes spawn next to Los Santos Customs in Burton or Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe). (enhanced version only) GTA Online Dubsta *Commonly seen driving through the streets of Los Santos. Dubsta2 *A pre-modified version (Gold or Chrome) can rarely be found at Hillcrest Avenue in Vinewood Hills near the Normandy Drive intersection. The vehicle can be sold at LSC for $23,250 (enhanced version only). Notable owners *The Varrios Los Aztecas owns a Dubsta II which can be encountered during and after the mission Trevor Philips Industries. *Elwood O'Neil owns a grey Dubsta. *Al Di Napoli owns a black Dubsta. *Robert owns a yellow modified Dubsta. Trivia * Dubsta may be a combination of the 2 words "Dub" and "Gangsta". This may also be a reference to the rap/hip-hop scene in which customized SUVs can sometimes be found around, like the Baller (and its sport version) and the Cavalcade. * More off-road type modifications are available to it than other SUVs. These include bullbars, winch, spot lights, roof basket, and hood and trunk mounted spare wheels, among others. This is probably based on a fact that Mercedes-Benz G-Class is a full-fledged off-roader, rather than a crossover SUV. In fact, its off-road prowess is so legendary and popular, Mercedes kept it in production rather than phase it out with the GL-Class. * In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Dubsta sells for $7,000 at Los Santos Customs. * In the beta version of GTA V, the Dubsta had a different grille and had a higher suspension. * The snorkel modification is only aesthetic, it does not allow the Dubsta to be driven through deep water. *The default radio stations for the Dubsta are Radio Los Santos, The Lab & West Coast Classics. **The default radio stations in the Dubsta II are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. * When entering Los Santos Customs in the dubsta2, the car's name is shown as 'Dubsta', instead of 'Benefactor Dubsta'. * The spare tire option on the tailgate will add traction as if it were a spoiler. (Note the traction bar will not change until the wheel is applied) * Although the Dubsta can have off-road headlight modifications on the front bullbar, and the roof racks, neither can be turned on. The same goes for the Dubsta 6x6 and the Brawler. * The Dubsta's tailgate spare wheel option in Los Santos Customs functions as a spoiler, and adds traction. The only other vehicle to have this anomaly is the Glendale. Navigation }} pl:Dubsta Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class